I'm Getting Used To You
by Tevrah
Summary: (One-Shot) Just a plain and simple Taiora romance! (Songfic!)


**Disclaimer:**  I don't own digimon or any of the characters.  I don't own the song I'm Getting Used to You, either; Selena sings it. 

I'm Getting Used to You 

Sora Takenouchi stood behind the counter in her mother's flower shop making a sell.  She was explaining how to make cherry blossom trees grow to be healthy when they were dying.  After she got through with that, the customer left smiling.  Sora started to work on the shops spring catalog.  

The door to the shop opened and Sora heard, "Hey beautiful."

She turned to look at the door and saw Tai Kamiya, her boyfriend.  He would always come in the shop and greet her like that.

She put the pencil in her hand down and said, "Hey yourself, handsome."

Tai smiled and got a mischievous look in his eyes.  He walked over to the desk, put his hand on the counter and jumped over it.  He landed right beside Sora.

Sora smiled.  "Show off," she said.

Tai grinned and put his hands around her waist.  He brought his head down and kissed her.  Sora wrapped her arms around his neck.  When they parted Sora whispered, "Wow."

Tai smiled and brought his lips to her ear.  "Let's get out of here," he said.  He grabbed her hand and began to pull her to the door.  Sora laughed and had only a small amount of time to shout to her mom that she was going out for a bit.  Her mom didn't have time to respond because they were already out the door and heading down the road.

Wasn't like me to fall in love

That's just the way I was

But now when I feel you holding me

Something inside tells me

You got into this heart of mine

And I know it's true 'cause darling I'm

Darlin' I'm starting to find

I'm getting used to you Ooh and I'm loving every sin-gle thing about you 

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used to living without you

Sora laughed as the wind whipped her face.  Tai turned around and smiled at her.  She felt her breath leave her.  No matter how many times she was alone with him, he always managed to leave her breathless.   

Didn't think that a love 

Could mean that much 

But you sure changed my mind 

With your touch

Never knew that my heart 

Could need you so

Now I know that these arms

Can't let you go

No, they wouldn't even try

'cause I'm sure that you're the one that I (I)

Ooh, the one that I need in my life

I'm getting used to you

And I'm loving every sin-gle thing about you

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used 

To living without you

They turned down the path that led to the park.  It was during the middle of the day and there weren't many people around.  Tai slowed his pace as they neared a huge old oak tree.  Tai looked at her and his eyes issued a challenge.  Sora grinned.  Would he ever get tired of these games?  Somewhere inside herself Sora hoped not.  Sora jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch.  She then lifted herself up enough to put her foot on the next branch.  Sometimes being a tomboy was a lot of help in her life.  She looked up.  Tai was already ahead of her by one branch.  He looked down at her and smiled.  She stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled at him as well.  Tai reached the branch that they were going for a few seconds before she did.  He sat down with his legs hanging off each side of the branch.  Sora got up to the branch and settled down in front of him.  She was facing him.

"I win," Tai said to her smiling.

"Not yet," Sora said smiling mischievously.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bent her neck and kissed him with a fiery passion.  Tai responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.  He deepened the kiss.

You've gotten to this heart of mine

And I know it's true 'cause darling I'm (I'm)

Ooh, darling I'm starting to find

You're the one I need in my life

I'm getting used to you

Ooh and I'm loving every sin-gle thing about you

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used 

To living without you

Ain't no living

Without loving you

Ooh (I'm getting used to you)

Getting used to you

(I'm getting used to you)

(I'm getting used to you) getting used to you

(I'm getting used to you)

Darlin' Darlin'

(I'm getting used to you) getting used to you

Baby

(I'm getting used to you)

(You…)

When they parted from their intimate embrace, Tai looked into Sora's eyes and whispered, "Wow."

Sora only smiled and lowered her head again.


End file.
